


Egregious

by Moonfireflight



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 5.3 spoilers, Ascians (Final Fantasy XIV), Because hhhhh, Gen, Nonsense, Sexual Tension, shadowless garb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfireflight/pseuds/Moonfireflight
Summary: This short "technically SFW while still being blatantly horny" fic was entirely inspired by a fic by Ozma with Elidibus giving a similar critique to the healer version of the Shadowless set.Lahabrea finds your homage to Ascian robes below his standards, and offers correction.
Relationships: Lahabrea/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Egregious

Before you can fully grasp his form, a clawed hand shoots out and grabs one of the ribbons on the front of your robe. Burgeoning light fights its way through the aetheric miasma, bringing your assailant into view. Between crimson fangs, fine lips flatten into a stern frown. “What foolishness is this?” 

And how could you possibly answer him? Lahabrea shouldn’t be here at all - You watched Thordan… But with the arrogant way he carries himself, that intoxicating voice, and the faint scent of smoke that tickles your senses, it can be no other. You take a step back but it is stopped short by the stone behind you. 

“It serves no purpose for channeling aether,” he continues, letting the ribbon run between his gloved fingers. “Nor does it symbolize any aspect of Zodiark.” He looks up, the eyes of that scowling mask boring into you. “Useless frippery.” When he reaches the end of the ornamentation, he snaps his fingers and it goes up in flame like flash paper. Your sharp intake of breath drags acrid smoke deep into your lungs. With a lightning quick swipe, Lahabrea grabs the end of the other ribbon and it vanishes just as quickly. 

For all the times you’ve clashed with him, been lectured by him, being this close is foreign territory, and therefore fraught with all the fears and excitement of the unknown. Predicting what he might do is beyond you, so there is nothing to do but breathlessly await and endure. 

He turns to your pauldrons, resting a knuckle against his chin as he observes them from several angles. “Close, and yet still a mockery of our robes of office. So strange that the Warrior of Light would try to emulate her eternal foes. And yet for all your supposed power, you’ve fallen short. Perhaps that is why you called to me?” 

What did he mean? You’d wandered out into the pre-dawn of Mor Dhona after yet another sleepless night back on the Source. As G’raha was making his new home in the Rising Stones, you’d been taking walks among the surreal landscape, your eyes ever turning to Silvertear Lake, contemplating its mysteries. If only you’d been able to prise more secrets from Emet-Selch or Elidibus, to sit and speak with them not as foes but… Your fingers ran along the lower curves of the deeply etched sigil of Thaliak before you’d turned from it to face his unfathomable gaze.

“Still silent? Then I will take your lack of protestation as your tacit approval. Turn around.” 

Biting your dry lower lip, you automatically concede to his demand, heart pounding beneath the crystal at your breast. Every attempt to logic your way out of this is buried under confused and curious turbulence, the clearest word a simple _why?_

The muscles of your back twitch in a wave as you feel light pressure on your shoulders. “Of all the errors in your garments, this is the most egregious. Intentional or no, it must be remedied.” With no way to know what is coming, you brace yourself against the stone with shaking hands. 

Heat builds at those points of contact, worming its way into sore spots you’d long forgotten about, granting them some modicum of release even now. An errant sigh escapes you but if Lahabrea heard it, you have no way to tell. He is silent as he focuses. Warmth condenses into fine strands of aether, combining in ways unfamiliar to you. It settles into the intended material form, new weight upon your back tugging you slightly with it until you right yourself. It doesn’t take your aethersight to know - he’s added the wings of Zodiark to your garb. The new ornaments should perhaps be a burden, yet somehow you feel more balanced, comfortable. 

The sound of fabric sliding through a leather grip pulls you out of your reverie, and you expect more stinging smoke as he finds the tassel on the back of your robes to be another flagrant error. Instead, Lahabrea lets out a breathy chuckle before letting it drop against your back. 

There is a moment of pregnant silence between the two of you, only cut through by your breaths misting the stone of Thaliak, and you can take it no longer. You turn again to face him, finding him all too close. Though, you think with an internal smirk, he’s not tall enough to loom properly, he manages it anyway to a degree. When you swallow, it catches at the lump in your throat, and you can only pray your expression gives away none of the nonsensical emotions churning about beneath it. 

He takes a single step back, still not giving you nearly enough space to flee had you the desire to. One talon-capped finger reaches out towards you, faltering at your flinching face and drifting down towards your chest. Your breath halts and you clench your jaw to hold back trembles of anticipation. You turn your face to his to stare defiantly but your eyes only make it as far as his lips - elegant... lovely beyond rationality. Shame burns through you as you take stock of your reactions to Lahabrea’s nearness, the scent of incense curling through your senses, the distressingly intimate way in which he…

You gasp as he flicks one of those claws against the crystal ensconced in the front of your stolen robes. It sings like a tuning fork struck, the vibrations transfering to your very bones, then outward through your flesh, setting every nerve alight. What a sight you must be - nostrils flaring from too-quick, too-needy breaths, your legs trembling as they press together to...

“Fascinating,” he hisses, his tongue just cresting the line of his teeth, running over those lips you cannot tear your eyes from. “The way your aether shudders... Though I wonder that the crystal has little to do with it…”

For a long moment, you were certain he would fall upon you, and even more sure that you would have allowed it, welcomed it even. Those clawed gloves roving over your form, proving to you just how helpless you could still be at the hands of the Unsundered.

You’re given only a moment to contemplate the terrible acts you secretly longed for, burning under his gaze. He drifts backwards, purpleblack aether blooming around him to herald the portal that would take him away from you. “Seek me out again should you wish for further correction,” he says with dripping smugness. The smirk he wore burns through your being and you slide down the stone into the damp grasses below, struggling to catch your breath once more.

Though the others will surely fret, you decide - a _choice_ , not a requirement from the pitiful state he’s left you in - to spend a bit more time here in the seclusion of Rathefrost before making your way back to the city proper. 


End file.
